


Poem 3

by Kittystone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittystone/pseuds/Kittystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from Eicinic's Adulthood AU. Kenma writes poems to document his relationship with Kuroo. This is the third one he has written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem 3

You know me.

You were there.

I was afraid, Kuroo.

Afraid, and angry.

I’ll forgive you soon after I write this down.

Rage trickled through my shoulders

as my arm surged forward to connect with your chest.

Something dark pushed against my ribs.

I wanted to cry out, but it choked me

And all I could see was crimson.

I was washed out to sea,

shipwrecked and abandoned in my own roiling storm,

but

You knew.

I crumpled

and buckled

and disintegrated

but

You were there.

I wondered who taught you

How to calm down the demons,

with your soft words and the sun in your chest cavity

but

You knew.

I wondered how you saw this awful reduction

in public, hydraulic,

How you see me, my being, my existence,

my paper skin and hollow glass bones.

Perhaps you need someone sturdy,

A lover made of quebracho wood.

Someone who you don’t need to rescue,

Someone who will tread water in their own storms.

Someone without broken hands and fear that creeps.

And even if you leave,

I’ll remember the sun in your chest

and perhaps I can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Eicinic for being so enthusiastic about this, if you haven't taken a look at Gin's work you are totally missing out.
> 
> Her tumblr is eicinic.tumblr.com
> 
> You can find me at gou-matsuokas.tumblr.com


End file.
